Aftermath: Rise of the Blood Cult
by Dailz
Summary: Tsukune an ordinary human until Moka gave him her blood during a battle with Kuyou, what affects could this have on him? A new student has joined Youkai Academy who and what is he? He seems like he should not belong? But why is this? Please R&R I'm not that good at summaries but I try my best :D
1. Aftermarth

Dailz: hey

Tsukune: hey

Moka: heyy dailz-kun

Dailz: hey Moka-chan Hey Tsukune-kun can you help me out with the disclaimer

Tsukune: Oka-shit (trips and pulls the rosary off)

Inner Moka: Dailz-kun does not own us

This takes place after Tsukune is injected with Moka with her S-class Vampire blood

* * *

That Night

As Tsukune rests his head on his bed in the boys dorm he has bandages around his fore head some wrapped around his stomach then 2 more going from his stomach to his shoulder.  
He laid his head down he looked up to the ceiling suddenly his heart started pounding and started to beat at an incredible speed as he moved out of his bed holding his chest in pain He was letting out some sounds of pain as they suddenly stopped, while breathing heavily he got in to bed and eventually dozed off.

The Next Morning

He was walking to school as normal until he heard a friendly voice shout "Tsukune!" It was no one other than the pink haired Moka running towards him with her hand in the air waving at him.  
He turned waving about to run "Mok-" Tsukune felt his body become heavy and unable to move he blacked out as he Tsukune collapsed to the floor "ohh Tsukune!" Tsukune was unconscious.

When he awoke, a bright light that made his eyes squint as he raised his arm to shield his eyes from the light he sat up the bed and realized he was in the infirmary with wires attached to his bare chest measuring his heart rate on a defibrillator.

"Moka?" Tsukune said faintly, Moka's face instantly smiled massively "Tsukune Your alright!" Shouted Moka, then the nurse came from around the corner "it seems you have come to" she said while smiling, "wha-what happened?" Asked Tsukune, Moka started to cry abit "yoffu passed out, I was soo scared! I-I didn't know what happened, I though you'd-" Moka started to cry "it's ok Moka I'm here now" Tsukune smiled.

Tsukune felt his heart racing again at an extreme speed and pounding hard cold sweat ran down his face as he breathed heavily and at a fast pace, the Heart Monitor started going crazy beeping really fast "Tsuku-!" Shouted Moka "don't touch him!" Shouted the nurse, Moka sat back in her seat.  
Tsukune felt his heart return to normal speed his breathing slowed and as sweat dripped down his face he felt exhausted, as the nurse got up and printed a paper from the machine "Oh my-" said the nurse.  
"What-What!?" Moka shouted, "it all makes sense now" the nurse said to herself, "what make sense?!" Moka was lost, "when you said he passed out I took a sample of his blood and analyzed it, I found human cells so you are a human" said the nurse.

Moka and Tsukune jumped, 'wha-what should we do now!?' They thought, "But..." they both looked up "...mixed with vampire cells, then when your heart reached to a BPM of 190, did you have any Vampire blood put or injected into you?" Asked the nurse.

Tsukune nodded.

"Then this is a dangerous process that could endanger your life" the nurse said darkly, the matter turned serious Moka was shocked Tsukune went quiet "b-but how?!" Shouted Moka "Those Vampire cells, when they were newly exposed into Tsukune's body they caused a reaction, his body has to accept these new blood cells and become a Half Vampire or he will die" the nurse said coldly.  
"how can we stop this and how long does he have left!?" Said Moka " not sure and we have to only wait" replied the nurse.  
The atmosphere in the room dropped Tsukune broke the silence "then we have to continue the day as normal and act like nothing happened then" smiled Tsukune.  
Moka looked at him in shock but did not say a word and just looked down.

Meanwhile...  
In a pitch black room with only 2 flames alit "My lord I'm afraid we have a problem." said a voice "Yes I know, I can smell it." a much deeper and darker voice said as 2 blood red eyes opened.


	2. New Student

Dailz: hey

Tsukune: hey

Moka: heyy Dailz-kun

Dailz: hey Moka-chan Hey Tsukune-kun can you help me out with the disclaimer

Tsukune: Oka-shit (trips and pulls the rosary off)

Inner Moka: Dailz-kun does not own us

* * *

Moka and Tsukune walked along the hall both a bit down about the news they have just heard. 'TSUKUNE!' A shout from behind them as soon as Tsukune turned round it was everyone's favourite succubus Kurumu before he could turn fully Kurumu had already jumped on him wrapped her legs around his stomach and started suffocating him massive breasts. Moka looked in confusion thinking 'wha-what should I do?' While Kurumu continued bouncing up and down saying how she missed Tsukune, he was gasping for air when she got off him he collapsed to the floor with his face all blue "shouldn't we all get to class?" Moka suggested.

They got into class and Mizore wasn't in her seat "hello class I'd like to welcome a new student here please give him a warm welcome~nya" said Miss Nekonome the students clapped and you could hear constant whispers throughout the class, a guy appeared as he walked through the room silence came to the students he wore the casual uniform as well as strange black finger less gloves that stood out more than anything. His hair short and black as shadow but with one strand of violet hair coming down that just reached his eyebrow his eyes were violet and his stare was ice cold he did not show any emotion as he reached the middle of the class.  
"My name is Shinko Setsuko I am the son of Shinko Izo and I am 16 years of age" said Setsuko.  
"Well that was quite a formal introduction there~nya, why don't you go and sit in front of Tsukune~nya" said Miss Nekonome.  
Setsuko walked over to the seat in front of Tsukune, Tsukune swallowed he could feel the tension as he sat down and faced the front.

~Mizore~  
Breathing heavily "Is that true about Tsukune?"

* * *

Heyy guys here is the first chapter I hope you like. So how did Mizore find out about Tsukune? And who is Setsuko? Please r+r :D


	3. Wheres Mizore?

Dailz: hey people ;)

Tsukune: hey Dailz-kun

Kurumu: Tsukune-kun!

(Jumped and put her legs round his waist)

Dailz: -_-' Kurumu-chan I think your killing him

(Looks down at Tsukune who is blue in the face and on the floor gasping for air)  
Kurumu: Tsukune!

Dailz: -_-' guess I have to do this time  
I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OF THE ANIME ROSARIO + VAMPIRE

* * *

Mizore's P.O.V.

"Tsukune..."  
"My Tsukune..."  
Cold sweat moved down her face "Tsukune don't leave us..."  
"Don't leave me"  
She walked down the corridor of the academy the corridor seemed endless as she remembered what the nurse had said.  
"Then this is a dangerous process that could endanger your life."

She was outside the window when she heard this she held her chest and cold tears ran down her face  
"Tsukune I can't lose you..."  
Mizore was walking at a slow pace staring at the floor. She looked up as someone approached her from behind and walked past her he had short shadow black hair but with one streak of violet coming down just over his eyebrow.

Mizore shivered, she had chills down her back "how is that possible how can I shiver? He's not one to be messed with" she started walking at a normal pace now "that guy he's walking the same way I'm going" with her hands in her pocket walking until he walked into the same class as Mizore was in "Wait so he must be a student then I wonder what yokai he is." she wondered as she peered into the room.

Normal P.O.V.

The classroom was full of talkative people Setsuko sat there eyes shut "Hey Setsuko so why did you come to Yokai academy" said Tsukune, Setsuko turned round in his seat and looked at Tsukune with a cold stare that made Tsukune shiver "Well to tell you the tru-"  
"Setsuko so how you finding Yokai academy then?" Asked Kurumu while leaning on his desk.  
"well I find it-"  
"Well, well, well flirting with the new guy Kurumu? Just like a big boob succubus would do." Yukari said as she bounced on top of Kurumu a vein started to pop out of Kurumu's head while clutching her fist once she finished talking "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Shouted Kurumu punching Yukari to the other side of the room straight into a wall "well Setsuko" smiled Kurumu holding her hand to her chin, then suddenly a golden tub fell on Kurumu's head her arm was twitching still smiling then she moved toward Yukari "well I'm enjoying this school and to answer your question Tsukune (Kurumu and Yukari arguing as usual in the background) I transferred here because I've been having a lot of problems in other schools" smiled Setsuko.

Kurumu was about to throw a dizzy Yukari out of the window but Moka noticed and got up to stop her 'He seems a lot more friendlier once you talk to him' thought Tsukune, Setsuko was observing the girls all three of them tugging and pulling each other he smiled and laughed.

At Lunch  
The bell rang everyone got up packing their bags. Tsukune looked to his right and Mizore still wasn't there "Where is she?" Thought Tsukune, Tsukune looked up "Hey Setsuko do you want to have lunch with us since you're new here?" Asked Tsukune, "Sure, why not." smiled Setsuko, all five of them walk to the cafeteria all of them were having lunch casually when Moka felt something was wrong "Guys I have to do somewhere I'll be back in a second." said Moka, the others were all confused.

Moka ran down the halls letting her vampire senses lead her until she came to a dark point in the school "Moka-chan I see even with the rosary attached your vampire senses still serve you well." said a mysterious voice. A body appeared wearing the uniform of the yokai academy girls "What are you doing here?!" Questioned Moka "Don't worry I'm not here to fight I came to warn you, the Blood Cult they are seeking." said the girl. "Seeking? Seeking who?! And how can that be, I thought they perished centuries?!" Moka placed a hand on her rosary "Seeking the one you have given blood to." she said as she walked back into the shadows Moka stood there stunned "The Blood Cult! Is after Tsukune?!"

* * *

And that's the end of chapter 3 :O cliff hanger much ;) who is this Blood Cult and why are they after Tsukune and who was that in the shadows :O keeping reading guys :D


	4. Mist

Dailz: Kurumu-chan I don't think that is working -_-

(Kurumu was cradling Tsukune's head to her chest)

Kurumu: what won't work I'm only hugging him Dailz-kun :'( Tsukune! Tsukunee!

(A giant golden tub fell on her head)

Dailz: oh no that must be -_-

Yukari: Yukari! And you big boobed Succubus your killing him!  
And by the way Dailz does not own any of the characters except Setsuko the one that Kurumu loves to flirt with

Dailz: oh gosh this is not going to end well. I do not own any of the characters in Rosario + Vampire

* * *

Moka stood there in shock clutching to her rosary.  
"Tsukune, why is it always Tsukune, he is the nicest guy I've ever met..." Images of Tsukune laying on the floor near death from burns came flooding to her mind, the tears started streaming down her face "Tsukune... Always tries... To help everyone he can... So why is it always him?" sobbed Moka as she walked through the corridors, it seemed that everyone was moving at a fast pace except for her...

"OMOTE! Why are you sobbing like a little child?!" shouted Inner Moka from the rosary.  
"But Ura you heard didn't you?" Replied Moka,  
"Obviously I heard, but I knew it was coming, you know why the blood cult are after him, right?" said Inner Moka,  
Omote nodded.  
"Good and do you think one of the other girls will let him go? They'd rather give their lives." said Ura.  
"Yeah you're right Ura." she said looking down.  
"That reminds me, be weary of Setsuko I've got no idea who or what he is but he can't be trusted" said Ura.  
Omote though slightly confused nodded once again and continued walking.

The Cafeteria

Everyone was laughing and joking "Hey Setsuko-kun you already know who I am so here are my good friends, this one here with the blue hair is Kurumu-chan" said Tsukune, as Setsuko was greeted with a smile from Kurumu "be careful though When she's happy she has the power to suffocate people with her large breasts." Whispered Tsukune,  
Setsuko laughed.  
"Heyy! Tsukune-kun what did you say?" Cried Kurumu, Tsukune mimed pulling a zip over his mouth.  
Kurumu started to cry then hug him around his head pushing her boobs into his face so he couldn't breathe.

Tsukune started to go blue, Setsuko laughed "I see what you mean Tsukune-kun but she doesn't really seem that happy." Then all of a sudden a golden tub came down from nowhere and smashed Kurumu on the head, Kurumu twitched 3 times then turned to Yukari as veins started appearing on her head and she started clutching her fist. When Tsukune gained his breath back he turned to Setsuko and said "That's Yukari-chan she may be young but she's in the same home room as us, her and Kurumu-chan have a lot of arguments mainly about-"  
"Why do you have such a flat chest?!" Shouted Kurumu.  
"At least my boobs don't get in the way of everything I do, besides Tsukune will probably take me over you any way" she said as she was posing like a model.

Setsuko and Tsukune sighed "I see what you mean." laughed Setsuko.  
"Normally Mizore-chan and Moka-chan are here, I haven't seen Mizore-chan all day." said Tsukune.  
"Who is Mizore-chan?" Asked Setsuko.  
"Oh Mizore-chan is a snow maiden." answered Tsukune.  
"I see." replied Setsuko.  
Setsuko looked at Tsukune then at Kurumu and Yukari fighting and laughed "I feel like I fit in here already." smiled Setsuko.

The day went as normal now after school Moka, Tsukune, Kurumu and Yukari were walking through the graveyard that surrounds the school until a strong mist clouded there sight "Tsukune..." A strange voice that felt like it was everywhere, "Tsukune..." It repeated his name "Who ever you are you're not hurting my Tsukune!" Shouted Kurumu then a shadow from the mist appeared Kurumu charged at it blindly until the mist surrounded her and she was nowhere to be seen. "Kurumu?!" Shouted Tsukune as he gritted his teeth "Hehehe so blind, fooled by a trick that simple, foolish child." said the voice.  
"Who are you? And what do you want!?" Shouted Moka "Moka you should already know what I want." said the voice "The Blood Cult..." thought Moka "What do they mean Moka?" Said Tsukune. "I can't tell you now, Tsukune take the rosary off!" Shouted Moka.

Tsukune pulled it (epic voice over- When the rosary seal on her chest is removed moka's innocent self vanishes and her inner vampire awakens)he gripped the rosary harder as he pulled it away. Tsukune dropped to the floor as he felt his heart become more fast paced "No! Please not now!" thought Tsukune his heart was beating at such a fast pace, his breathing was becoming heavier and faster as he was gasping for breath, Moka turned and saw the state that Tsukune was in "Shit his blood is not agreeing with the blood I gave him." thought Moka. "Tsukune are you ok!?" Said Yukari she looked worried. "Yeah I'm fine, gym class really took the energy out of me." smiled Tsukune, Yukari wasn't satisfied she believed it was something else even though she didn't show it.

* * *

Hey guys hope your enjoying the reading as much as I'm enjoying the writing :D so who is this person in the mist and what is he after? Find out next time and please review I'd love to see your comments and how you are finding it :D pleate review guys much love 3


	5. Brother!

Dailz: are they ever going to stop?

Tsukune: I highly doubt it

Kurumu: you flat chested little kid what guy is going to fall for you without boobs

Yukari: a lot actually, I got that perfect body

(Setsuko walks in)

Kurumu: let's ask Setsuko then

(Rush to him and grab him by the arms)

Kurumu: boobs or no boobs Setsuko

Setsuko: why am I the victim T_T Dailz doesn't own any of the Rosario + Vampire characters.

Tsukune slowly got up, vision blurred, head spinning, breathe was fast pace, his body felt 500 times heavier. His muscles were aching from the constant beating, just about keeping his eyes open. "Tsukune are you okay?!" Shouted Inner Moka,

"Yeah I'm ok, its not like you to worry about me" smiled Tsukune, while holding his arm as he straightened his back. Moka blushed but faced away "idiot" suddenly a voice sounded from far away "Muteki-chan, what are you doing?" Called a familiar voice.

Suddenly the mist lifted and Kurumu appeared on the floor in front of them unconscious. "oniisan!" Said the mysterious voice. Tsukune realised that was Setsuko's voice "wait oniisan? Setsuko has a little brother!?" Thought Tsukune.

Tsukune wasn't the only one confused, the mist fully cleared to see male figure walking towards them he dropped his bag "Tsukune, Moka, yukari and shit Kurumu, are you guys ok?!" Setsuko ran towards them and squat next to them. "Niisan who are these people?" the mist cleared fully and a boy about Yukari's age appeared.

His had violet eyes his hair was spiky shadow black with every point on the hair was violet he was wearing a light blue hoodie with one pocket at the bottom of it that you could put both hands in, he had blue trousers that went down to his white trainers.

"Muteki-chan why are you here?" Asked Setsuko,

"I wanted to see Niisan, I've missed niisan, anyway who are these people?" Muteki asked while putting his sleeve over his mouth.

"Muteki-chan these are my friends, why did u miss niisan?" asked Setsuko while poking his nose which instantly made Muteki react by his head moving back.

"It's because niisan is the best!" His eyes glittered like stars, Setsuko laughed then looked at the rest of them who all wanted an explanation for what just happened.

Setsuko looked for a minute in a confused expression "Yeah guys this is my little brother Muteki-chan" said Setsuko while putting his hand behind his back "sorry for causing you guys trouble" bowed Muteki "if I knew you was niisan's friends I wouldn't of attacked you" said Muteki, "then why did you say Tsukune so much times said that I already knew what I was after?" Said Inner Moka crossing her arms "I basically got called out for nothing" she thought as she gritted her teeth.

"Oh because in middle school there is this talk about a vampire couple who's names were Tsukune and Moka and they are both really powerful, and I wanted to test my strength out on a real vampire" Muteki said.

"Muteki you can't just go around doing that ok? Now you go along home now" Setsuko said.

"Ok niisan bye!" As he happily strolled off.

Setsuko turned round to see everybody looking at him "heh kids" Setsuko said while putting his hand at the back of his head when he turned around to see everyone's expression "you had a brother! With that kind of power?!" Shouted Moka, getting in Setsuko's face "well yeah he's quite advanced for his age" Setsuko backed away to avoid a potential beating, then Setsuko realised that Kurumu was still there on the floor unconscious Setsuko moved out of the way of the hot headed Moka and moved to Kurumu. "What a nuisance" said Moka as she grabbed the rosary out of Tsukune's had and put it on changing he back to he regular self. Setsuko felt Kurumu's fore head then neck, he let out a sigh of relief "good she's alive" smiled Setsuko "well why wouldn't she?" Yukari said a bit confused, lifting he up bridal style "although my brother is advanced for his age doesn't mean he can control it, he can go over board." Yukari thought for a moment the words repeated in her head "he can go over board, but wait if his little brother has power like that then what is Setsuko? and what kind of power does he posses more so what kind of demon or moster is he?!"

While Yukari was deep in thought, "Moka-chan do you know what number is Kurumu-chan's dorm? I'm going to take her there" Asked Setsuko "86-block C and me and Yukari will accompany u there so you don't don't get attacked by girls or something" said Moka "thank you" chuckled Setsuko, "I'd rather get attacked by a load of girls then the other vampire Moka" thought Setsuko "guess we'll see you tomorrow Tsukune" waved Moka "yeah I'll see you tomorrow everyone" Tsukune said as he turned round and headed home "something doesn't feel right something is missing" thought Tsukune

"Here is her dorm" said Moka as she tried to open it. It was locked. Moka reached into the pocket on her shirt and came out making a jingle sound, Moka opened the door to a pitch black room Moka reached to the right where the light switch was and turned it on. The one light bulb on the ceiling illuminated the room.

Simultaneously, Tsukune reached in his pocket pulled out a silver key and opened the door entered the room the shut it, he turned on the light and took of his jacket putting it on the coat hook right next to the light he turned round.

Moka and Yukari left, Setsuko place Kurumu on the bed slowly, Setsuko stood still for a moment because of how peacefully she laid "its good having Friends" thought Setsuko, he walked back his arm accidentally knocked Kurumu's alarm off the desk it hit the ground with a loud noise. Kurumu's eyes shot open from her point of view she saw a male figure standing over her. She let out a scream and Her succubus powers came into effect without realising, Setsuko fell unconscious in the floor. Kurumu looked at who it was then she remembered after she ran out into the mist she started to feel weak the mist was sucking her energy then she fell unconcious. "Setsuko-kun must of saved my life" Kurumu blushed then got up out of her bed then trying to lift Setsuko on to her bed. It was harder then she thought when she finally done it she sat beside him and stroked his forehead suddenly she felt weird, her powers were going haywire like she was being pulled her succubus self appeared and was dragged into his mind leaving her human body unconscious next to Setsuko.

Tsukune turned round to find Mizore in his room walking up to him slowly "Tsukune..." Her face was down he couldn't see her eyes "Mizore where have you been we haven't seen you all day!? And what are you doing in my dorm?" asked Tsukune "Tsukune I..." Repeated Mizore

"You what Mizore?" Asked Tsukune

"I know Tsukune" said Mizore in a cold voice, Tsukune felt his heart drop his head went down his expression changed "how long have you known?" Asked Tsukune " since this morning.. And thats-..." Tears started to roll down Mizore's eyes "and that's why I'm here I don't want you-I don't want you to leave me, leave us" Tsukune walked over to his window and shut it "I have no choice Mizore-chan I can't just stop this all, if I could I would" Tsukune said darkly. "Then..." Said Mizore, Tsukune heard the a piece of clothing being taken off , Tsukune's head shot up "she can't be thinking..." Tsukune turned around to see Mizore's jumper on the floor mizore was wearing a black tight tank top which was showing most of her stomach, she startly walking seductively to Tsukune.

Hey guys Dailz here I'm soo sorry this took so long I normally write the stories on my phone then send it to my computer but then my phone was messed up so I got It fixed and now I'm back I hope you guys like the chapter and I'm sorry, I heard that a defibrillator was the machine that beeped off a friend so any correct names for that machine guys :D and thanks for your reviews guys keep them coming much love :D


	6. Memories

Dailz: Setsuko are you ok?

Setsuko: I don't know whether to be happy or sad

(the two girls colliding on each arm both rubbing their upper bodies against him while constantly arguing)

Tsukune: Hopefully they'll stop anyways Dailz does not own any of the Rosario + Vampire characters only Setsuko

Dailz: yeah Setsuko is my biatch :P

"Mizore-chan wha-" Mizore put her finger on his mouth and pushed him toward the bed.

"didn't I tell you to call me your snow bunny" as she took the lollipop out of her mouth and went all fours over him.

"I need a substitute for this boring lollipop" she said while exclaiming the lollipop.

"maybe I could borrow yours that would do me.. So... Very... Nicely" she said,

while leading the lollipop slowly down his chest with every moment Tsukune can feel himself getting more sensitive

"Mizore-chan no..."

Kurumu was diving though Setsuko's and memories a lot of images involved Tsukune, Moka, Yukari and even her.

"There is so many memories of us but why..."

Until she spotted an image of a young boy looking about 12 with black hair with a strand of violet hair coming down he had big violet eyes wearing a white shirt with a black tie, black trousers, with a black blazer to go over it.

"Could that be?" Kurumu thought to her

"Setsuko-kun?!" She dived into the picture.

She landed outside a really fancy manor she looked up to see Setsuko with a wooden katana wielding it up against a old man wearing a black and white kimono it was a stand off the air went silent. Kurumu was hiding behind the tree. The old man struck first his physical appearance didn't match his speed, He went for a vertical slash Setsuko blocked it, then he pulled his sword towards the right bringing the old mans sword to the ground, then Setsuko went for the straight forward jabbed. The old man brought his sword up smacking Setsuko's sword out of the way. Setsuko swung his body with the sword so he went lower and used one of his hands to swing his sword and used the other hand to support him from the ground. The wooden sword just touched his neck.

"Wow Setsuko is really good" thought Kurumu, the old man started clapping

"well done Setsuko" he said,

"thank you Grandpa-sensi" Setsuko's face gleamed with happiness.

"Come on Setsuko let's have our dinner you know how your grandma gets when you miss dinner" Setsuko's grandpa chuckled a bit.

Setsuko's Grandpa started walking towards the manor so did Setsuko. Setsuko stopped and looked back to the tree were Kurumu was there was nothing

"what's wrong Setsuko?" Asked his Grandpa,

Setsuko turn back to his Grandpa

"nothing Grandpa-sensi"

and they both started walking. Kurumu peered from behind the tree.

Mizore was slowly climbing up Tsukune's body.

"Tsukune-kun... I've-I've always wanted... To..." Said Mizore.

Tsukune felt his heart rate suddenly increase and pound hard against his chest

"no not now" Tsukune thought,

his breathing became frantic and heavy cold sweat was being running down his face

"Mizore-chan... Mizore-cha..."

Tsukune felt like he was being choked he couldn't breath properly

"Tsukune-kun wha-" she quickly got off him.

"Tsukune-kun wha-what should I d-do?!"

You could see the fear on her face, Suddenly he felt his heart pound his breathing stopped for a minute everything in his mind just just went black.

"Tsukune-kun they're after you" said a young female voice,

When he came too. All he saw was Mizore with tears, cold tears running down her face his heart started to return to its normal pace so did his breathing

"Tsukune-kun don't scare me like" Mizore said.

Putting her arms round him gripping him tightly, Tsukune tried to lift his arms but his body has too exhausted to even move so he gradually dozed off him Mizore next to him.

Kurumu followed Setsuko and his Grandpa after he finished eating dinner he went outside Kurumu followed him he was walking along the path Kurumu was going from tree to tree it was night the stars were bright.

"You can come out you know"

Setsuko turned his head backwards looking at the tree Kurumu was hiding behind, Kurumu slowly came out

"How the hell did he do that?" Thought Kurumu

"Who are you?" Asked Setsuko.

"Erm I'm Asarina Asaki"

"Glad to make you acquaintance Asaki-san I'm Shinko Setsuko son of Izo Setsuko" bowed Setsuko.

"that explains why he's so formal sometimes" thought Kurumu.

"might I say Asaki-san" Kurumu looked towards Setsuko, he turned to face her

"You have such beautiful eyes, they shine like lone stars a night" Setsuko looked deep into her eyes.

"Thank you your to sweet" said Kurumu,

"I'm getting hit on by a 12 year old boy" she thought

"I come out to see stars... Every night... I seem them... Every night I see the bright beautiful stars then I think of my Mother..."

Setsuko turned away and looked up towards the stars with a smile on his face.

"where is your mother?" Asked Kurumu, tears started to fill up inside Setsuko.

"Father told me she died along time ago.. But not even my father is here at the moment"

Setsuko looked down tears started to roll down his face his shoulders started to jolt up and down because of the crying Kurumu went on her knees and gave him a hug as Setsuko cried on her shoulder.

When he had calmed down and stopped crying her heard a scream towards the manor

"grandma grandpa!"

He started to run back to the manor Kurumu followed him as he reached he saw his grandpa standing his ground against 5 fully armoured demon assassins, his Grandma laid motionless on the floor in a pool of blood, he ran closer and a blade ran through his Grandpa's Stomach coming on the other end covered in blood he let out a shriek of pain.

"Grandpa!" Shouted Setsuko.

He ran towards his grandparents "Setsuko run!-" his Grandpa shouted as he coughed up blood.

The Demon assassin that had put the blade through him was the leader because of his clearly larger physique he put his foot on blade and kicked him off, making him landing right next to his wife. Setsuko ran to the bodies and dropped down on his knees tears running down his face he place his hand on his Grandpa's chest then looked at his hands to see his hands smothered in his grandpa's blood.

Setsuko felt a Rage come from the deepest of his heart. The sky turned from a beautiful summer day into a dark cloudy atmosphere. The assassins started to close in on him, until the noticed a small snowflake float down into the hand of the lead assassin he looked up to see Setsuko was standing up he was facing down his eyes covered by his hair. He slowly looked up and his eyes were fully blue he was still crying, but his face was emotionless as he glared at the assassins they moved closer they started to freeze when they noticed they ran towards Setsuko. The leader went for a straight foward thrust. Kurumu couldn't watch but when she looked up Setsuko dodged the blade by moving to the side. As that happened Setsuko's right arm turned into ice then formed into a blade and pierced right though his armour and his body this seemed to happen in slow motion terror for Kurumu. Setsuko's hair turned fully light blue and as hard as rock.

She was covering her eyes trying to look away, Setsuko used his other hand to push him while pulling out the blade he then spun away from him slicing the other assassin's stomach upwards, then his left arm turned into a ice blade and pierced right thought another of the assassin's heart, another assassin dodged the next vertical slice to him and jumped far away "grr you bastard" shouted Setsuko in a deep demonic voice.

He sliced the air from right to left a strong ice cold wind whip smacked the assassin into a wall breaking several bones in his body. The last assassin started walking away from Setsuko pinning him up against a wall Setsuko walked slowly towards him turned his left hand normal stood in front of his victim took the assassin's mask off throw it on the floor and pulled his hair. His victim shrinking in fear as Setsuk raised his right arm cold blade.

The shadows of them two and Setsuko's blade in the head of his victim. Kurumu's face teared up in fear

"I want to get out of here!"

She looked up, the sky looked red, Setsuko's body looked pitch black except the blood that was on his clothes on his blade and the driplets on his face and his light blue shining eyes.

Hey Guys Dailz here hope u enjoyed that gruesome chapter so what is Setsuko a cold blooded killer or the Setsuko we all know? Find out next time And keep reviewing I like if its negative or positive it helps me improve thanks guys much love :D


	7. Disappearances

Dailz: before anyone gets here I would just like to say...  
(Everyone appears in the picture)  
ALL: Dailz does not own any of the characters in Rosario + Vampire

Dailz: except Setsuko 'cos he's my Bitchh

Kurumu felt like she was being dragged out of his memory, they were both in the normal world. Kurumu woke up being in bed looking at the ceiling she then rolled over to the right to clash foreheads with Setsuko. His eyes shot open to see Kurumu right in his face and both of them in bed. His face slowly went tomato red, so did Kurumu, they both raced up to separate parts of the room, Setsuko at the door and Kurumu at the window.

"errmm what happened yesterday?" the memories started to flood back to him.

"I was carrying you back I put you on your bed then I knocked off your alarm clock, I must hit my head really hard or something" Setsuko held the back of his head,

Kurumu was looking out of the window, the images of Setsuko with blood all over him like a cold hearted Predator.

She turned "yeah you must of" smiled Kurumu,

"Must I say Kurumu that you have such beautiful eyes,"

Kurumu blushed a bit then looked at the time so did Setsuko they noticed it was 8:20, they both rushed out.

Tsukune was in a woods somewhere, he turned round wonder where he was until a small girl that looked only a year younger than him, she had blue hair that was in head band she had purple eyes, she was wearing battle armour like she was ready for war.

"So your Tsukune I thought you'd look much stronger than you do" she said,

"Wait who are you?"

"Don't worry you'll soon find out" she replied

She moved closer to him.

"And Tsukune be careful, do you fear dying?" She grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him so she could whisper in his ear "if you don't then you'll lose someone" she started to walk backwards,

"they are coming Tsukune, marching ever so closer and they are after you and who ever stands in their way, so you and your girls"

"Wait wha-" Tsukune was woken up by the sound of the door knocking he slowly opened his eyes as the person who was knocking realised the door was unlocked and popped there head in it was Gin.  
"Tsukune I just wanted you to-" he then realised that a passed out Mizore on top of Tsukune with her shirt off on the floor and she was wearing a black tank top with her usual skirt on, Gin instantly had a cheeky smile on his face.

"I didn't think Mizore liked to be the women on top, I always thought of her as a girl that would want the man to do it for her because she was to shy" Gin wondered and chuckled at his own perverted comment. Tsukune gave the werewolf a death glare saying "get the fuck out" Gin slowly shut the door.

Now he attempted wake up Mizore. Her eyes slowly opened then she realised that she had been sleeping on Tsukune and immediately fell back to sleep hoping Tsukune wouldn't notice "Mizore we have to go school you know"

"Aww five more minutes" said Mizore turning her head. By the time she said that Tsukune was already up and got changed "come on Mizore" smiled Tsukune as he was at the door. Mizore pouted and got her jumper back on and went out of the door. On the way to school there was an eerie silence between the two.

Moka and Yukari were already waiting near the gate, they look forward to see Tsukune and Mizore travelling together "Mizore where was you yesterday you wasn't here for the whole day?!" Asked Moka,  
"I had some family errands I needed to do" Mizore replied in her usual calm voice. They hear a commotion Mizore and Tsukune turn round to see Setsuko and Kurumu running side by side stopping right in front of both of them panting "you two are a bit late" Mizore said bluntly, "wait a minute why did you two come Together?" Asked Yukari  
They both went slightly red "well I saw Kurumu running to school because she was late" answered Setsuko "and because Setsuko was late we ran together" continued Kurumu "is that so?" Yukari gave Kurumu an look she didn't believe one bit of what they told her.  
Mizore looked confused, Tsukune noticed this  
"Oh yeah Mizore this is Setsuko he was a new student and joined the academy yesterday" Tsukune pointed out,  
"Why did he join the academy so late though?" thought Tsukune,  
Mizore gave a cold stare to Setsuko as if she was trying to peer into his soul.  
"Something doesn't feel right about this guy" thought Mizore as the images came back of Setsuko entering the classroom.

It was about 10 days until the semester was over then everyone would be in senior year and so much was going to come his way, he has to choose which girl he wants to be with and so on.  
The school day went pretty fast, they all met up at the newspaper club when they all arrived there Gin, Miss Necknome and also Setsuko was there.

"Guys we have a new member joining the newspaper" said Gin "yes Setsuko will be joining the newspaper club~nya" Setsuko gave a wave to the Tsukune and the girls "And also~nya the newspaper club will be going on a trip today~nya to the village of Yuki-Onnas. To explore and write an article on the mysterious disappearances that have been happening~nya and the newspaper club will be staying there for 4 days. "

Mizore eyes shone with excitement "I'm going home". Kurumu was silent she had shown no expression no emotion all day and not even attacked Tsukune all day.  
Everyone went to there dorms to get some clothes ready and all started packing.  
Setsuko was in his dorm he looked in the mirror that stood at about his level he walked back and looked at himself in the mirror, then images of 'that day' seeing a man on the floor in a blood pool 'did I kill him?' he turned his head looking towards another trying to get away.  
He sprinted towards the man pinned him against the wall, "wait what are you doing?, what am I doing?," it was Setsuko's child like voice, he pulled of his helmet and looked at his face as he lifted his blade "NO! DON'T!" Everything went black and just the screaming of that man could be heard. Reality hit Setsuko as he awoke from his daydream he looked at the mirror again.  
"Am I him?" Setsuko spoke to himself. Setsuko reached done the top of his school shirt, and pulled out a Square locket and opened one side of the locket was of his grand parents and the other picture was someone else but the focus was on his grandparents.  
They all arrived at the bus stop, the bus was there ready and waiting for them. Mizore, Kurumu, Moka, Gin, and Miss Necknome got on then Setsuko walked past the bus driver then, Tsukune walked past the bus driver "kid" Tsukune turned to the bus drive "be careful of that new kid, I dunno anything about him but he doesn't belong here"  
Tsukune nodded and turned around confused, everyone was talking Moka sitting next to Tsukune, Mizore sitting next to Yukari, Setsuko introducing and talking to gin and Miss Necknome at the front talking to the bus driver.

Everyone except Kurumu, she was just staring out of the window. She glanced at Setsuko "could he be that cold-blooded killer, that memory... Could it be real?" She stared at Setsuko not realising Yukari turned back and noticed her staring at Setsuko. She Smirked and turned back to join in the conversation with Tsukune Mizore and Moka.

They got off then bus to see a beautiful hotel resort youthful women with violet hair pale skin and a sucker in her mouth "Welcome the newspaper club" she smiled. It was Tsurara Shirayuki, Mizore's mother. She showed them around the hotel until they finally got to the bedrooms.

"Well that concludes our tour, unpack your things here" Tsurara smiled as she ushered the group towards the room they all started unpacking, 7 Futons were already placed, the walls were made of ice but the room wasn't cold Tsukune touched the walls and they were freezing but the room itself wasn't cold no one could explain it so they all decided to continue as normal.

"I'm going to go annnddd... Talk to mrs Shirayuki~nya" miss Neckonome said as she walked out.

"More like going to get some fish" Yukari said bluntly,

Setsuko walked up to the door and turned around "I'm going to go out for a walk" he waved, then walked outside.  
"I wonder what he's going to do?" Asked Yukari, they all shrugged it off.  
All except Kurumu, "I want to know more, but I can't go now, I'll have to when he's sleeping."

Setsuko simply got a drink from the hotel bar and went outside and sniffed the cold air that this world produced "so refreshing" smiled Setsuko as he walked back inside. It was getting dark "hey guys how about we start the search for the lost people tomorrow, remember this trip is to make an article on them" said Gin trying to act like the responsible.

Everyone froze in silence, staring at Gin. Then suddenly everyone bursted out laughing "you(haha) the re-re-sponsible one" Yukari cried with laughter. It started to get late everyone eventually fell asleep.

Setsuko was still outside but he ventured far and he was talking to himself "yeah I know she did," said Setsuko out loud "she went to that painful memory as well" Setsuko looked at his hands "why that memory?!" Setsuko fell to his knees, grasped the snow in his hands and had a flashback of when he was about six playing in the snow with his grandparents.

Tears were starting to fill Setsuko's eyes but he still kept his serious expression stood up and turned around "I know she needs to, No you know what happens if you come out now! You can't, not yet anyway..."

Hey guys Dailz here so how did you like that one so Who is Setsuko? And exactly what is he? And who is he talking too? Obviously I know but you lot have to keep reading to find out please review guys I appreciate it thanks, Peace :D


	8. The Dreams

Setsuko...

The red sky...

Blood on his face...

Blood on his blade...

The sound of screaming, as his face turns...

Blue eyes...

Light blue eyes...

Soulless...

As he faces towards you, your legs are telling you to run, but you can't...

He takes a step towards you..

The air turns cold..

It starts to thicken with mist..

The cold eyes edging closer...

You scream at the top of your lungs...

Nothing..

Setsuko raising his blade...

Points it towards you...

And thrusts!

"NO!" Cold sweat, panting rapidly, pale skin like she just seen a ghost, she looked around and found everyone was still fast asleep.

Even Setsuko was sleeping, she looked around to make sure everyone else was asleep and she crawled on all fours next to Setsuko.

She let her succubus wings emerge, it was Kurumu, "I-I have to know more..." her tail sprouted from under her pure white night dress. The end of the tail opened up on Setsuko's forehead "come on please work" an electrical surge came from her tail stinging her a bit but she soon passed out next to him.

She appeared in a hall it was illuminated dimly with candle light in the middle of the room.

She stood in the middle glancing around. Then, stood right before her was a gigantic painting it was so life like it was of a war torn wasteland. She looked deep into the painting, she felt as if the painting had an aura. She felt as if it was sucking her in but then it actually started sucking her towards it, she unleashed her wings, trying to fly away but the suction was too great.

She awoke. It was night, no, the clouds were darker. The weather bled with sadness and mourning, she stood up to see she was in the thickness of a forest, a forest with no life, no color, nothing.

"Where is this place?" Thought Kurumu, the atmosphere in this lifeless place made her heart sink. She decided to expand her wings that were contracted because of the fall. She heard cries from the mountains towards her left, she jumped and started flying.

Kurumu flew towards the mountains at a high speed, occasionally looking down to the scenery below only to find it depressed her, all she saw was death. Everything was dead. The plants, the trees, there wasn't a sign of life anywhere. She flew over the mountain to the other side. She stopped in mid-air, the bloodshed was everywhere, and corpses lay soulless on the ground. A whole army with guns the other army hidden behind dead trees and buildings, there was too few to count against-it looked over 100. Kurumu looked at the dead bodies and felt her stomach turn "They must have lost a lot of fellow soldiers." she thought. She looked to the left to the army the minimal amount of soldiers she couldn't get a good glimpse of them they were concealed.

She felt a presence she looked to the right it was one person walking slowly, this person, she was female, she had orange armor on up to her neck, she had one thick broad sword on her back, the women looked up she had a armored mask on that didn't cover her eyes. Her eyes were green and the mask didn't cover the back of her head revealing her flaming orange hair that matched her armor.

Kurumu looked closer to see an image of the rosary on the front of her armor.

The mass army seemed hesitant almost scared of this character, the female character gripped her sword she now stood a mere 40 yards away from the army.

Kurumu could here the army talking "Is that... who I think it is?!" One of the soldiers asked, "It must be look at the rosary emblem on her chest plate." Said another, "It's one of the Kakusareta, what is she doing here?" asked another soldier. "Who cares just shoot it!" Shouted the commander.

The loud shots of gunfire from multiple guns filled the area, the women stood still, the red ball on her rosary started to glow. Kurumu looked closer at her eyes, they weren't green, they were red, blood red. "Could she be..?" The women removed her sword from her sheath once her blade hit the ground the army hesitated the bullets seemed to go through her there was a few seconds silence. Then, in a heartbeat, the women was at the front line of the army, one slash from left to right sent an attack that cut the army's forces in half, "Could that be Moka?" Thought Kurumu the army started to fall back "My men..." Said the commander, he put his finger on his ear piece "...bring him in, code 115 Operation Delta Tango Alpha Mike" suddenly 2 helicopters flew in carrying a sealed box it landed in front of the army, the box was no higher than the commander, then the four walls of the box collapsed.

Kurumu looked deep into the thick mist that appeared from the box inside was Setsuko he looked to be around 15 years old he had a head band around his head under his hair, he had a neck brace which looked like a sort of controlling device. He had black combat boots on, with black combat trousers and a pitch black shirt, his physique was quite well built and aligned as he glared directly at his upcoming opponent, "Unit 1146 attack!" shouted the commander, Kurumu just watched, but the women with orange armour had already moved she was behind Setsuko putting her blade in her sheath the neck brace cracked and broke "You under estimate me, in fact you've really dug your own graves." smirked the women.

The commander moved back afraid of the women. She smirked at his actions "You shouldn't be afraid of me, but you should be of him." she pointed towards Setsuko who was still facing away.

His hair sharpened, pointed backwards, and turned to ice he turned around and started to walk slowly towards the army every time he stepped the floor and the trees turned to ice.

"The pain and suffering you put me through, every waking day treated like a slave, like a dog to you humans, you shall all pay! All of you and your filthy kind!" Shouted Setsuko, the rage got to him and his arm transformed into a blade. His hair got sharper and longer. Kurumu started coughing, she put her hand over her mouth "I can't stay here for too long" thought Kurumu.

Setsuko continued walking towards them; the women put her broad sword in front of Setsuko blocking his path.

"They are not worth it." she said.

"You don't know what it was like." Setsuko was trying to keep his anger in.

"Trust me, not all humans are bad, now if you help me save these innocent youkai I'll show you a better place to live." she smiled.

"And why should I trust you?" He replied, she closed her eyes, then opened them "I know who you are, Setsuko-" her mouth muttered something but no words were said Kurumu stood there in shock as she witnessed what she had said after. Kurumu started coughing again but this time violently, she put her hand over her mouth, she looked at her hand, it had a splash of blood on it. "Shit I have to go, before I get any worse." she flew towards a green portal that was now to her right.

But she was too focused on what that women said as she went in she came out, her tail detached from Setsuko's forehead and she walked to her futon dazed and dizzy, she collapsed on it looking at the ceiling. "That last name that is..." Kurumu thought, Her eyes slowly started to close "but how?.." She drifted of into a sleep.

She awoke to the morning light, everything was a blur she could barley make out anything, a head was coming to form it was Yukari, looking over her.

She could now see clearly "What are you staring at?" Kurumu gave a dirty look, "Nothinggg..." she replied innocently, "all I want to know is why you was sitting next to Setsuko last night?" Yukari smiled, Kurumu turned slightly red, everyone started laughing as Kurumu tried to wiggle her way out of this situation. Yet no one noticed that Tsukune had walked out of the room and Mizore's futon was empty.

Tsukune felt faint and thirsty, he got a bottle of water from the bar, and quickly downed it. But yet his thirst was not gone. "What's wrong with me?" Thought Tsukune. He hadn't noticed but fangs started to show as he said "Thank you" to the bartender, he walked along the corridor heading back to the room, Mizore's mum emerged from a from a room locking the door behind her. When he walked past Mizore's mum, Tsurara she wasn't smiling at all like she was normally was. She didn't even acknowledge him, "Something is wrong" thought Tsukune, after Tsurara turned a corner Tsukune tried to open the door, it was locked he stopped for a moment, he heard voices. "I-I don't want too, I don't care what my mother says, I love Tsukune!" It was Mizore's voice. "So your going to risk your survival of your clan for your selfish desires?" A male voice was in the room with her. Tsukune turned a corner to see Setsuko coming out of another room.

"Tsukune what are you d-" there was a sudden burst of screaming came from the previous room, Setsuko ran to the door and tried to open it, locked. "Who's trapped in there?!" Setsuko turned to Tsukune, "Mizore" said Tsukune "Let's break down the door" then, they both took a step back.

They looked at each other then nodded, they both barged the door, it slammed to the ground. A male turned around he had long shadow black hair, he wore with sunglasses and he had a scar which looked like it went down his eye he was much bigger than Mizore he was a little bit taller than Tsukune, he wore black trousers, black shoes, black zipped up long leather jacket, He was dark skinned. Setsuko was shocked, then gritted his teeth. "Tsukune!" Mizore shouted while trying to run to Tsukune, he grabbed her and put his right arm around her neck, not suffocating her, but just to stop her from moving.

The man starred at Setsuko "Well, well, well, look who it is, the uncontrollable bastard." he said, as he smirked and glared at Setsuko, "I'll show you uncontrollable and how did you get here?" Said Setsuko, Tsukune looked at Setsuko and whispered "you know this guy?"

"He's the most despicable guy you could ever meet" Growled Setsuko, "Kurai," Setsuko looked like he was about to erupt in anger against this person "Now let go of her!" Setsuko shouted. "If I did you should know what your putting at risk, because I would kill her" Kurai smirked, while gripping Mizore harder, now strangling her, Mizore was struggling to try and get free from his grip. "Mizore! You bastard!" shouted Tsukune. "Why are you doing this!?" Shouted Setsuko, "why don't you ask Lady Tsurara?" Kurai looked behind them, they both turned to see Tsurara facing the floor with a depressed expression on her face. "How can you let this happen!?" Shouted Tsukune, Tsurara looked up "Our race... Is Dying." she coldly spoke, the two end words stung Tsukune like a million wasps stinging him at once.

"How? Why?!" Tsukune felt angrier than usual "You see, in this village there's a law made by the snow priestess, Yuki-Onna will be of age at 17. Those who come of age must, after a formal meeting, be married to a person selected by the province, because after 17, they shall be unable to give offspring." she coldly spoke, "So this is the one you choose as a suitor?" Setsuko growled he looked down at the floor, his right arm slowly became frozen, his monster level rising.

In all the laughing Kurumu noticed a cold familiar monster energy, she quickly ran out of the room after a while Moka followed her and so did the rest of them.

Setsuko's right arm had become frozen now a Second layer of ice came over his hand making them iced claws. Mizore looked in shock, so did Tsurara "Y-you can't be..." Tsurara said.

The wave of energy progressed, Setsuko's hair became coated in ice, "...but that monster energy..." Tsurara was amazed, "You despicable Bastard!" shouted Setsuko, letting out a roar of monster energy, he started running at Kurai, his claws that were together came apart ready for an attack.

Kurai smirked, he threw Mizore out of the way. Setsuko lifted his right arm going for a slice, Kurai blocked it with his left arm pulling back his right arm.

"I swear you forget what kind of youkai I am."

He said simply as he pushed his arm into Setsuko's stomach, the force from that punch sent Setsuko flying backwards making him collide with the corridor wall, he collided with the wall so hard that his body recoiled on to the floor.

At that moment Kurumu with Moka slowly behind her came running up towards the room, "Tsukune! Setsuko!" Screamed Kurumu, she could tell that Setsuko was knocked unconscious, Kurai looked at the female succubus "Heh, this just keeps getting better and better." he smirked, Kurumu unleashed her wings and claws, and flew towards him with her claws first.

Kurai put his palms together the waited for the right moment, once Kurumu was close enough he put his palms in between her arms then pushed them apart, making her arms split apart, then he lifted his right knee into Kurumu's face, her body fly up a bit, in one swift motion he spun to his right, kicking Kurumu in the side, the force made her body fly to the right. Making her collide with a wall. She was barely conscious all she could do was watch. Then Moka entered the room "Tsukune! You know what to do!" Moka ran towards him, he took off the rosary.

Moka was transformed she now became the inner Moka the blood red eyes glared at this new opponent she now faced, "I don't care who you are, but threaten my friends, then you will learn to know your place." The vampire ran towards Kurai, she tried to kick his face with her left leg, he blocked it with his right arm near his face. She then used that to her advantage she then used his shoulder to spin her body so her body was horizontal and back heel him in the face making him trend back his glasses smashed on the floor, he looked up with his eyes closed.

His eyes shot open, "You'll pay for that." his eyes were blood red, the same as Moka's eyes, she could now tell he was a vampire.

Hey guys Dailz here, sorry about the late update I was writing another fanfic because I had a little bit of writers block but now I'm ok so I'll be updating much more frequently and I'm enjoying writing this sooo much and I hope you lot like reading it too.

Much love guys please r+r, follow, favorite I don't mind what you do, you lot keep me going :D


	9. Awakening

A vamp-" her sentence was cut of by a sudden punch to the stomach winding her. She staggered backwards. "You inconsiderate bitch!" You don't even know who I am" Kurai growled as Moka recovered from that attack Kurai struck again. With a kick to the hip Moka managed to block but that didn't stop it from injuring her. The impact caused severe pain to her arm.

"Why can't I move?" Thought Tsukune,

Moka got kicked to the side but still managed to keep on her feet,

"Is it fear?" He thought

Every time Moka tried to counter attack it would be blocked or dodged.

"Tsukune, come on everyone's fighting to protect your life," something spoke to him, something deep within.

Mizore ran formed her ice claws and try to stab Kurai through the heart from behind. He sensed this he turned to the left using his elbow to deflect the attack, then turning completely round grabbing Mizore's neck and throwing her into Moka. They both collided with the wall, then slid down it both of them badly injured. Tsukune was suddenly awoke from his day dream as he saw Kurai walking toward the two injured girls.

"I just want to protect the ones who are close to my heart!" Thought Tsukune he started to run.

Setsuko started to wake up he saw Tsukune running towards Kurai. "Tsukune NO!" He shouted,

"I won't be the one who cowers away!" Thought Tsukune,

Kurai was taking by surprise. Tsukune's eyes flash red as he punched Kurai in the stomach, Kurai hunched over in pain, moved back a bit

"that was for Kurumu," said Tsukune,

his eyes flashed red again and began to glow, he readied his fist. As soon as Kurai lifted his body, he was again meet Tsukune's fist to cheek,

"That was for Mizore,"

Kurai recovered quick and tried to counter attack, Tsukune ducked, he then jumped back onto hands doing a hand stand kicking Kurai making his body fly into the air a bit.

"That was for Setsuko, and this is for Moka!"

He readied his fist, his eyes where now permanently blood red and the tips of his hair were silver. He waited for the right timing, Kurai's body as he was dropping he was upside down, and was barley conscious.

Tsukune planted a fist right in the middle of his chest; the force from this impact was great it smashed through the wall into the open cold. Tsukune looked at his opponent, he gritted his teeth and his fangs grew. Moka saw this transformation, she felt his aura, but something was different.

"But how? Tsukune your not supposed to be a vampire at all. Your-you're supposed to be a ghoul." Said Moka,

"Heh listen Moka, I'm not the same Tsukune you thought I was," Tsukune said coldly, Moka was facing Tsukune's back, "what do you mean, how could you become a hybrid?" Questioned Moka, she could feel outer Moka shouting through the rosary, but she ignored her. "I am within Tsukune I have been his fighting side, I am his darker hidden side," he turned his head to the side "all he wanted to do is protect you guys, but he never could, heh until you gave him your blood which amplified these powers, but now, the question is can his body handle the energy of a shinso Vampire? Or perish? Or become what you said, a Ghoul" He turned to Kurai again.

Tsukune's monster energy spiked, this caused intense pressure on his human body, he started walking towards Kurai "heh Hybrid already, well I guess I should take this off then," he rolled up his sleeve, he revealed a bracelet with a cross on it, he took it off and place it into his pocket, his monster energy increased as well his muscles bulked he was now a much larger character.

Kurai went in first at an incredible speed with a right hook, Tsukune used his left hand to pull Kurai's right arm past him, and so Kurai's right side was completely venerable.

Tsukune swung his body the right trying to elbow Kurai in the back, Kurai gripped Tsukune's left arm pulling himself forward swinging Tsukune as well, then swung him making him collide with the wall near a now standing up Setsuko.

"He isn't one to be messed with Tsukune" grinned Setsuko,

"You could of told me that earlier, if Tsukune's determination runs out we will all be dead," inner Tsukune said.

"What do you mean?" Asked Setsuko as he turned to face the hybrid that stood before him.

"Tsukune's determination to protect the ones that are close to him, he is the resistance protecting himself from the vampire blood inside him. He stops the destruction of his human cells and them being replaced with vampire cells which will cause death, or him turning into a Ghoul and destroying everything in his path. So it is best... That we get this battle over and done with."

Setsuko nodded, he looked over at Mizore and Moka and they were standing Moka holding Mizore. Mizore was badly injured, "heh you know Setsuko, when I first saw you, I thought you was going to be a fucking prick." Inner Tsukune chuckled to himself, he turned to face him "I guess you're not" Inner Tsukune smiled showing his newly acquired fangs. Setsuko laughed "Now let's handle this" Tsukune cracked his knuckles they both stood opposites too Kurai, Setsuko grew ice claws, "I will not fail, I will not be the one to stay back and watch, this time I will finish it" it was Tsukune his thoughts from his previous self was circling through Tsukune's mind, "I swear I will make you disappear, I make sure you never lived past today!" Kurai growled, "heh bring it on" Setsuko said, but as he did Kurai was already in his face, a fist coming at him at full speed.

Before Setsuko had time to react Kurai punch right through Setsuko's face, Kurai was in shook as Setsuko stood up half his face gone, and only ice shards from where Kurai had punched him, Setsuko smiled "and you've forgotten what yokai I am" Setsuko grabbed Kurai and started freezing his arm, Mizore was watching all of this "but how?".

Kurai's arm was fully frozen; Kurai was struggling to get free. "Hehehehehe" a quite frightening laugh came from Kurai broke the ice that held him and turned to see Setsuko emerge from the snow outside through the hole that Kurai made when he was punched through the wall. "Like a mere clone is going to defeat me" said Kurai, Setsuko arose from the snow he looked up at Kurai. His eyes, completely light blue, his hair frozen, he did not have ice blades but at the end of his blazer's sleeves, it was ice claws. But his face, he had ice lines that stopped at the half way line of his face.

His monster energy rose massively everyone in the room could feel it. Kurumu looked in fear the event that happened the night she was in his memory, that evil glance in his eyes, another being.

"I won't let a few icicles scare me!" Kurai shouted in a rage. he pushed forward, "maybe I should test out my new move" thought Kurai his palm went straight out, to the others it looked like he was trying to karate chop his hip, Setsuko jumped back. He avoided the hand completely, Setsuko was suddenly in pain he looked down he was bleeding, Tsukune started sprinting to Setsuko's aid, Kurai turned and hit Tsukune with the same move, he jumped back, but it was like a blade slicing him from shoulder to shoulder, when Tsukune landed he winced in pain. He fell to one knee, The wound wasn't deep, so it caused no fatal damage "common Tsukune don't lose faith now" inner Tsukune thought, Tsukune tried to stand. but then fell on his hands and knees "Fuck" said inner Tsukune he held his arm, as his flesh ripped apart and became jet black his fingers became more like claws. The inner Tsukune knew that his other self was starting to feel weak with the amount of pressure put on his body. "What's happening" shouted Moka as she put Mizore down to rest. "It's Tsukune, he's losing power because the intense power and strain on his body, he can't hand-" inner Tsukune felt a pulse and winced in pain, "heh Tsukune's weak, if I can finish this now..." Kurai charged in, "TSUKUNE NO!" Mizore and Kurumu shouted, Moka was trying to run towards Kurai, but he was to fast, he reached Tsukune, he pushed has hands fingers first towards Tsukune's head.

Everything seemed in slow motion tears were streaming down Kurumu and Mizore's eyes. Once they had open their eyes again, Kurai's hand stopped, Tsukune wasn't harmed, "What?" Thought Kurai, the bottom of Tsukune's hair which was silver, looked like it was climbing, consuming Tsukune's brown hair. Moka and Kurai noticed the massive rise in monster energy coming from Tsukune and it was pushing Kurai back "your monster energy, it stopped my attack, it stopped the Jigen-Tou!" Something clicked in Moka's mind "did he just say Jigen-tou?".

A red pillar of light surrounded Tsukune "shit, its happening" thought Setsuko. When the red light thinned and went away. What stood before them was like nothing they had ever seen. A jet black monster stood before them with silver hair. "Tsukune..." Kurumu whispered "he's a ghoul" Moka thought. "I have to end this now" Kurai thought then raced to the ghoul Tsukune. He tried to slice him. Tsukune increased his dark monster energy that it was actually visible. A black aura surrounding him, he let out a vicious roar and his black bat wings from his the power from his roar made Kurai fly back, then while he was in mid-air the ghoul used his newly gained speed to elbow Kurai in the back making him fly towards the door. He luckily managed to keep his feet, and stood opposite the ghoul. At that time the rest of the gang appeared through the door and saw Tsukune's new form.

"Wha-" Yukari, Ginei, said at the same time, the overwhelming demonic aura, that blood thirsty intent, "shit" Setsuko thought, but he was to injured to move. Suddenly Tsukune disappeared, then reappeared giving Kurai a blow to the stomach making him cough up blood, Tsukune's left arm came back and delivered a deadly blow to Kurai cheek, his right arm came back and gave him an uppercut, then a left leg came flying to his side hitting him to the floor, Kurai was unconscious, Tsukune got on his knees and repeatedly punching him in the face."Tsukune stop!" Shouted Moka. Moka charged full speed and kicked him in the face making him go flying and collide with a wall "know your place!" Moka shouted. Tsukune arose hardly taken any damage. He ran towards the Vampire. Once he was in range, she launched her right leg to try and make contact with his face. Tsukune moved swiftly under her leg, he moved his left arm back, he launched with full force into the pressure point at the side of her leg. She jumped back using her other leg he tried to stand but her right leg felt numb and hurt badly even for a vampire, she fell to one knee. "He made my leg dead, but he never knew about pressure points and weaknesses before" thought Moka, "the ability to learn and adapt" Moka turned her head, Setsuko was talking to her, "what do you mean?" Questioned Moka in a demanding tone, "he is a human and vampire hybrid, humans have the ability to adapt, evolve the way they think, how do you think humans have survived against monsters! That process is only enhanced by the shinso blood you gave him!" Shouted Setsuko, "wait how did you-" she was caught off guard, Tsukune was right in front of her and about to punch her, she closed her eyes.

When she felt no impact she opened her eyes to see Setsuko in front of her, shielding her. He had turned his arms into a unbreakable ice arms and used it as a shield "Moka get Mizore, get everyone out of here" he said "what about you?!" She said, "heh, don't worry, I'll bring Tsukune back," he replied, Moka nodded, and got everyone out of the room. Tsukune saw this, he spun around Setsuko and ran after the girls, "like I'll let you do that" he said the room suddenly got colder than it was, Setsuko eyes turned light blue, his hair turned to ice and a blizzard like current knocked Tsukune into the wall near the door. This pissed of the Ghoul a lot; he turned to face the Ice demon.

"This will be a tough battle but I have to do this, for everyone" thought Setsuko

I had a funny thought while writing this imagine Moka played football, I would not like to be in goal, I hope you like this chapter, my story might seem abit OC centred at the moment but trust me once the bit of that story is finished you'll understand why :D I hope you guys enjoyed, please follow, fav, or give me your comments on the reviews, if anything is bad I will do my best to fix it. Thank you :D until next time


End file.
